The invention relates generally to a system and method for measuring product flow to an agricultural implement.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of a planter or seeder. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver product (e.g., seed, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. To ensure that a desired quantity of product is delivered, a calibration procedure may be performed to calibrate rotation of meter rollers within the metering system to a mass flow rate of product to the openers. Some calibration procedures involve user intervention throughout the process. For example, a user may attach a bag to the metering system to collect expelled product. The user may then instruct the metering system to rotate the meter rollers through a desired number of rotations (e.g., 50 100, 150, 200, etc.). Next, the user may weigh the collected product and enter the weight into a user interface. A controller may then automatically compute a calibration that associates product mass flow rate with rotation of the meter rollers. Such user intervention may be time consuming, and may result in inaccurate calibrations, thereby causing too much or too little product to be delivered.